


Happy Birthday Yazawa Nico

by CreepyDrummer2077



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyDrummer2077/pseuds/CreepyDrummer2077
Summary: 矢泽妮可看那个叫东条希的女孩怎么都不顺眼，但或许正是由于她俩的孽缘，修学旅行时被分到了一个房间。





	Happy Birthday Yazawa Nico

**Author's Note:**

> 初二时写的东西，虽然现在脱坑了但这对依旧是我最爱的百合了

矢泽妮可觉得那个叫东条希的女孩怎么看都不太顺眼。  
头发太紫——不顺眼！  
眼睛太绿太像宝石——不顺眼！  
胸部太大穿比基尼太性感——不顺眼！

戏剧性的是，或许正是由于她俩的孽缘，修学旅行时她们不但被分到了一个房间，而且捧着一碗拉面来串门的星空凛也不小心让矢泽妮可的床单品尝了面汤的滋味。  
不管是睡在面汤味的床上，还是和自己的死对头同床共枕，矢泽妮可都是抗拒的。但她还是不得不拿起唯一没有拉面味的枕头，摔在了那个正在摆弄塔罗牌的女孩的床上。原本安安静静躺在床上的塔罗牌被弹了起来，摆好的阵型翻了个面。

“喂，那个，先说好，一起睡的话不准对我用龙爪手啊。”这话说得矢泽妮可的脸都有点红。  
“知道啦，我绝对不会碰你胸围71的巨乳。”东条希正在收拾塔罗牌的手停在空中，抬头对视矢泽妮可。  
矢泽妮可的脸更红了，不过不是害羞得老脸一红，而是气得想让东条希知道花儿为什么这样红的红。

“......东条希！”  
“嗯？”  
“看招！”

矢泽妮可从床上把枕头捞起来，迅速对东条希使用了「秘技·糊你熊脸」。东条希的HP和san值各下降10点，她抓住枕头，砸在矢泽妮可怒目圆睁的脸上。两人进行了一番扭打，最终矢泽妮可绊了东条希一下，东条希下盘不稳摔倒在床上，而重心前倾的矢泽妮可也随东条希向床上倾倒。

枕头很苦但它不说，刚刚被推推搡搡棉花都要散了，现在被一大一小两副欧派夹在中间快要被挤扁。  
矢泽妮可一边喘气，手一边支撑在东条希的两侧。矢泽妮可呼出的热气和下垂的马尾都搔在东条希的脸上，让她觉得痒痒的。她看着那双红色眼眸里自己的影子，双手开始自己逐渐靠向矢泽妮可的脸颊。矢泽妮可也不知道为什么自己没有马上离开东条希的视线，而是慢慢闭上了眼睛。

“咚咚咚——”  
突兀的敲门声让两人都努力维护的奇妙气氛瞬间被打破，矢泽妮可站起来去开门，是学生会长绚濑绘里。  
“隔壁的小鸟和海未都说你们两个有点太吵了哦，我知道你们都很享受旅行的第一晚，但是晚上还是要好好睡觉吧。”看着马尾辫有些散乱的矢泽妮可，和坐在床上正在整理胸前蹦开的纽扣的东条希，绚濑绘里知趣地关上了门。  
东条希觉得有些事情好像解释不清楚了。但她知道这种事只会越描越黑，干脆继续整理着自己的衬衣。这时房间里沉默得有点反常的另一个人终于开口。

“希，你是不是觉得我特别烦人啊。”矢泽妮可走到床边突然问道。  
“那当然，每次你数学挂科老师都让我给你补，但每次教你都像第一天学数学一样。”东条希没有注意到矢泽妮可的语气有些变化。

“我知道的……大家都很讨厌我吧。想做center但是唱歌没有真姬好听，跳舞没有凛厉害，就连发传单也没有小鸟多。而且还在弟弟妹妹们的面前说你们都是我的伴舞，这样的我有谁会喜欢呢……”  
已经掩饰不了自己的哭腔，矢泽妮可低下头用双手捧住脸，但眼泪还是从指缝中漏出。东条希的眉头皱紧了，她扶着无力的矢泽妮可坐到床上。等矢泽妮可稍微平静下来时，她的大腿上已经放了一个纸巾盒。  
“我说你啊……明明是学姐，而且还有三个弟弟妹妹，却还是像小孩子一样。你已经不是中学二年级了，应该已经过了自我嫌弃的年龄吧。”东条希的手轻抚着矢泽妮可颤动的后背，掌心的温度让呼吸逐渐平缓下来。  
“而且你忘记我说过你是μ's的吉祥物了吗？你的工作是让大家绽放笑容，现在在这里哭算怎么回事啊。你那么漂亮，又很有趣，幸好这里是女校，要不然我看到给你递情书的男生肯定会气死......”  
东条希才意识到自己说了什么，抚摩矢泽妮可的手僵在原处，矢泽妮可抬起头，满脸写着不可思议。  
“啊，不小心说出来了。算啦。”东条希无奈地笑了笑。  
“你的意思是说你……我……”  
矢泽妮可语无伦次。她一直认为，东条希跟自己完全不一样，她是个真正的“很可靠的学姐”。矢泽妮可突然明白，每当大家簇拥着东条希的时候她不是在嫉妒东条希，而是青春期特有的奇妙情感。

“嗯？”东条希歪了一下脖子，眼瞳中闪烁的绿色非常漂亮。  
“我其实不讨厌你……”话到此时就顿住了，矢泽妮可把头偏向一边，不让东条希看到她飞上红雾的两颊。  
东条希明白让矢泽妮可说出自己的真心话很难，但她已经自己脑补出了矢泽妮可说出了那四个字，并且很想下楼跑两圈。

她试探地靠近了矢泽妮可，矢泽妮可闭上了眼睛，几秒后还是睁开双眼并坐近了东条希。她觉得东条希紫色的头发，绿色的眼睛和婀娜的身材在此时顺眼极了。当她们完成了刚刚被敲门声打断的动作时，矢泽妮可害怕自己的心跳声会不会被东条希听见。

矢泽妮可没有阻止东条希深入的舌头，她生疏地回应着东条希的动作，放任她汲取自己所有的空气。两人的唇瓣离开时牵连出一条透明的丝线，矢泽妮可胸口一起一伏地喘气，东条希解开了她松散的双马尾，矢泽妮可顺从地躺倒在柔软的床上。

东条希的手指触及到矢泽妮可的腰线时，她忍不住颤抖了一下。东条希用眼神询问着矢泽妮可，后者点了点头。东条希正在解开矢泽妮可的衬衣纽扣，而矢泽妮可的手也在拆开阻碍自己呼吸的领结，然后解开东条希的衣扣。褪去了衬衣后，两人同时解开了对方的内衣扣。东条希抓着矢泽妮可的双手，放在自己的胸部上。而自己开始低头啃咬矢泽妮可的脖颈，锁骨，然后下移至对方胸前的小红豆。

“啊——啊——”  
矢泽妮可很难找到一个词语来形容这种感觉，却又不甘示弱，双手胡乱在东条希的胸前摆弄。乱动的手指碰巧戳到了对方胸前的小凸起，引来对方的一声呻吟。

“继、继续，就是这样。”东条希说着，双手游移到矢泽妮可的大腿上，然后撩上了她的制服裙。隔着一层布料，东条希用手指描绘着对方下体的形状，并且感受到片布料变得有些潮湿。她扯下了与对方肌肤的最后一层隔绝，矢泽妮可的脸都红到了耳根。

矢泽妮可的小穴生涩地接纳了对方的手指，那个初次侵入她的异物抽插得格外温柔。随着小穴的不断湿润，侵入的手指也增多了。东条希的另一只手也在自己下面的小缝爱抚着。等到她的两只手都接满了两人的花蜜时，她停下了一只手上的动作。

矢泽妮可听到了背包拉链被拉开的声音。  
——东条希从背包中摸出了一根EX●●棒。准确地来说，它是双头的，●●棒的两端都有凸起，而且长度显得有些恐怖。  
矢泽妮可再次惊讶普通女子高中生修学旅行为什么会带这个长度差不多有自己身高五分之一的东西，东条希吐了吐舌头表示这是塔罗牌告诉她的。

在矢泽妮可极度不相信的眼神中，东条希用对方下体分泌出的汁液沾湿了●●棒的一头，然后把它抵在对方的穴口。  
“准备好了吗？”  
矢泽妮可红着脸点了点头，但粗大的●●棒侵入时，她还是叫了出来，手指抠紧了床单。  
“啊……啊……”  
“不行啊，现在只进去了一小段。”

东条希也把●●棒的另一头插入了自己的小穴，然后努力缩短两个人之间的距离。小穴的内壁紧贴着●●棒的凸起，每当●●棒深入矢泽妮可的小穴一寸，东条希自己的敏感点也会被顶到。终于，两人的下体触碰到了一起，矢泽妮可的脸上早已布满了生理性泪水，混合着东条希的汗水沿脸颊滑落。她怀疑自己的肚子是不是已经被这个庞然大物填满，但伸手去摸时自己的小腹确实还是平坦的。

“......妮可，我、开始、动了！”东条希断断续续地说着。她的眼角被情欲熏红，睫毛也被生理性的泪水沾湿。  
“嗯！”矢泽妮可攥紧身下的床单。  
东条希得到了对方的许可，开始摆动起自己的胯部。

“啊……啊……希你不要太快了……”  
“明明是你在……啊——”

宾馆的房间里回响着两人同步的呻吟和喘息，快感让两人持续了足有几秒钟的潮吹中高潮。她们十指相扣，东条希瘫软在矢泽妮可的身上，两人的胸口紧贴着，不停地喘气。

收拾完一塌糊涂的自己后，矢泽妮可累得立刻睡着了。东条希唤醒手机屏幕，看到现在的时间，把矢泽妮可的碎发抚到耳后，嘴唇贴着她的耳廓轻声说了句“生日快乐”，环住少女纤细的腰，安然入眠。


End file.
